


空许

by Donna_Xiang



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Xiang/pseuds/Donna_Xiang
Summary: 三国机密衍生，曹丕/司马懿





	空许

**Author's Note:**

> 三国机密衍生，曹丕/司马懿

你不能让一个装瘸的人站起来，正如你永远无法唤醒假寐之人。  
司马懿整个人钉在轮椅上，手臂漫不经心地搭着两侧的扶手，露出曹丕先前任何时候，都不曾在他脸上见到的不容商榷的神情。  
谁能料想到，司马家二公子避居不出仕，竟同天子有如此之深的瓜葛。曹丕与司马懿同乘而行，自温县一路到许都。他虽年纪尚轻，却处事练达心如明镜，眼前这人的心意绝非一朝一夕能改变的。理智清明，感情汹涌澎湃如决堤洪水，司马懿他要定了。  
“我知道，仲达早已对一个人予取予求，”曹丕那张俊脸凑到近旁，散发出令人不安的压迫感。刘平把他当孩子，司马懿却不然，他清楚眼前之人绝非池中物，不得不防。  
一丝几不可察的微笑从他唇边掠过：“不知道包不包括这个。”曹丕别过脸，含上司马懿的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头不由分说地探进去，迅速掠夺走了他口中的空气。司马懿一惊，狠心下嘴咬了下去，腥甜气味顿时在唇舌间蔓延开。  
曹丕吃痛，却没退避开，强自笑道：“何必呢，又不是没试过。”他说话时下唇齿痕上渗出细小血珠。  
司马懿眼神一暗，的确不是第一次，这小子学习能力一流，倒是比先前熟练不少。当初为了拿到袁绍的文书，他生出让曹丕接近甄宓的主意。刘平于男女情事并不擅长，皇后和任红昌两个女人，惟有司马懿自诩情场风流，少不得披挂上阵指点曹丕几句，没成想把自己绕了进去，原本兴起的挑逗也被对方反客为主。  
曹丕再次吻上去时，对司马懿不再推拒感到些许意外。他不断向前，轮椅随步伐朝后挪动，逐渐移入房间深处。轮椅不稳，司马懿早已打定主意不起身动一步。曹丕身量虽然不高，但剑术过人，臂力超群，见状无奈，只得半扶半拽着他，两人一同倒在塌上，滚做一团。  
曹丕接吻像头撕咬猎物的孤狼，兴许是顾忌伤口，宽衣时倒格外轻柔。  
“二公子最好快些。”司马懿冷淡道，曹丕默不作声，解开他的中衣，双唇轻如蝶翼，覆上肩头旧日剑伤。司马懿抬眼，曹丕颈上的伤痕径直撞入眸中。那是他们第一次见面，他隐没在人群中，暗中观察曹操这个未及弱冠的儿子，王越的长剑抵在他喉间，曹丕脸色煞白但仍然镇定。  
再到邺城、官渡，数次交锋让他不敢小觑曹丕。  
他不禁想，倘若当初刘平没有屡次出手相救，倘若曹丕死在祭典上，死在邺城，死在王越手中，而今光景，又是几何？  
“仲达……”曹丕轻唤，司马懿稍稍回神，鬼使神差地卷起舌尖，舔上曹丕那条泛着新生肉芽粉嫩色泽的伤疤——蓦地觉出他身形微颤，探索的手指深入股间。  
刚刚被打开身体进入的涩痛很快被快感冲散，神思混沌，眼前景象斑驳陆离，他攥紧拳头，指甲嵌入掌中。曹丕抬手放下帐子，喘着粗气俯身问道：“仲达会安心在司空府做事吗？”  
被他压在身下的人几乎是从牙根里咬出八个字：“食君之禄，忠君之事。”   
“口是心非。”曹丕握住他的腰猛地挺身，引得司马懿一声闷哼，扣在他肩头的手愈发用力，在背上留下深浅不一的抓痕。  
曹丕咬紧牙关，绝不显露出丝毫弱势。  
他随王越习剑以来，自觉性子中渐渐生出几分嗜血狠戾，性事愈激烈，反而愈加兴奋，欲望和征服的快感滚烫如烈火，自下而上席卷开来，几乎将两人百骸燃尽，化为飞灰，再不可分。  
情到浓时，司马懿不自觉地抬起双腿缠在他腰间催促他动作。曹丕的手掌因常年练剑生出薄茧，自大腿根向下逡巡，带起阵阵酥麻的快感，微凉的指尖落在踝骨上，一把钳住他的脚腕，笑道：“这不是好好的吗，看来我可比天子的药石管用多了。”  
司马懿一面暗笑他此举极其幼稚，一面因承受着疯狂的索求而喘息不能，下腹绞紧，努力克制生理本能把腿放下。然而曹丕给予的激烈冲撞越发刺激，脚趾蜷曲起来，不能自主。他狠狠地在心里把曹丕咒骂千万遍，吸髓食肉，剥皮噬骨。  
他们都没再言语，呼出的水汽把两人的气息搅拌在一起，被窗缝筛进的微弱光线打散在昏暗的房中。曹丕在最后关头退了出来，蓬乱的碎发被汗水打湿粘在额上，他低下头，正检视司马懿腹部的伤口。  
司马懿原以为自己身强体健，遇上曹丕才发觉傍身的武艺无丝毫用处。欢爱后的疲惫让他无心做出什么拒绝的动作，明知同曹丕相处，时时刻刻都该如履薄冰，此刻却莫名享受起诡异的柔情，任由他用啮咬式的亲吻，放肆地在自己身上留下嫣红吻痕。  
曹丕也倦乏，懒散地把手搭在他腰上，问道：“辅佐我的事考虑的怎么样了？”  
“臣自当尽心竭力。”司马懿背对他，哑着嗓子敷衍道。暗自抱怨曹丕太能折腾，连日来大大小小伤情不断，原本仗着年轻不知保养，现在才觉得身体吃不消，伤口隐隐作痛。  
曹丕低眉垂目，他心里明白，这是一句空许诺，一场空欢喜，然而血脉流淌的温度仍在他掌下，没有什么比坦诚相对之后更能清醒地认清欲望。他们是一类人，彼此都心知肚明。  
“仲达何必每回都把谎说的那么动听？”曹丕呼出的滚烫气息打在他耳后，低沉的声音似在蛊惑，“须知谎话说了一千遍，也就成了真话。”语罢佯作无事，起身披衣，燃起安神香，留司马懿一人独卧榻上。


End file.
